


The Wayward Valkyrie

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: When Icarus Met The Sun [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Mild Sexual Content, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Bruce's requested support for his gamma radiation experiment came in the form of a teenager, someone apparently qualified to be an engineer. If she would stop trying to sleep with him - being as evidently underage as she was - his days would go a lot easier.But there's something not right about Tony either.





	1. An Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowTK97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTK97/gifts).



> I don't remember how the MCU canon for the Hulk goes, so Imma just wing it. Sorry. :/

"I don't see what the big deal is." She ruminated, sitting distractingly on his desk. She knew what effect those shorts had on her thighs. "It's not been a problem for anyone else."

He blew out an exasperated breath. "Jesus Christ, who am I going to have to report on campus?"

She popped another blueberry into her mouth, almost mockingly. "No one. I'm more than capable of consent. Who I slept with is who I wanted to."

"Tony, you're  _seventeen._ "

"Uh, yeah. Doi."

"And I am . . . not. It's sexual assault."

She rolled her eyes, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. "Uh-huh. Sure. And that makes this little internship, what, child slave labour? I'm under the age of majority, not lobotomized. It's not even like you're not attracted to me."

He groaned and did his level best not to listen anymore. She was right, of course - when she'd first arrived and shown interest in him, he'd taken up her casual flirting and almost gotten to the point of sleeping with her before one of his coworkers from the university asked what a kid like her was doing on campus. He'd stopped the flirting immediately once he'd learned her age, but she seemed determined to make them an option when it well and truly was  _not_. 

"We've had this discussion."

She slid off the desk - her movements were always so liquid, so effortlessly graceful - and offered him a berry. "Well, yeah, but it can be rehashed. Especially when both parties left dissatisfied."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Did you genuinely think that would work?"

She broke into a charming grin. "Nope." She hugged him over the back of the chair and took a quick sweep of the algorithm he was working on. "Gamma radiation power? Hmm. Possible, but dangerous and expensive."

"Did you just run that in your head?"

"Mmm-hmm." She wasn't listening to him anymore. "You hit the five key instead of the eight on this line. That's why the calculations aren't making sense."

He squinted at the screen, then cursed softly. "Fresh eyes really do help."

"They don't give out the genius title for anyone." She slipped off him, her packet of berries sitting open next to him while a can of nuts appeared in her hands. "Anyway, see ya tomorrow, Brucie-bear."

"Goodnight, Tony. Don't be late for the rotor cycling."

"I won't." She waved and closed the door, her running shoes squeaking as she left. She was going for her nightly run now - people gave her weird looks when she ran during the day - then would return to prod him to bed in a good-natured and friendly manner. He'd always found it curious that she never bothered him about sex when he was only half-awake. 

He didn't like to think about why a teenager would have need to pay such close attention to consent. 

He was not contributing to the issue, and she'd not asked to talk. Best to simply work. 

* * *

"You've laid off me."

She looked up from her notebook, where she was rough-sketching the collided to be built. "Hmm?"

"The flirting. And sex comments. You've eased off."

"Well, yeah. You were worried about rumours affecting your career."

"That can't be all."

"It's October." She shrugged. "My birthday's in May. I'll start bothering you again once legality is out of the way, if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't."

"Good. That's why I like you."

"That makes me feel even worse."

She put down the notepad she'd been scribbling incomprehensibly on. "Brucie-bear, your consent matters just as much as mine. I know you want me, I'll just have to wait until you're comfortable enough to nudge again."

"Comfortable?"

"With me, and my age."

"Tony, I'm twenty-four. That's a seven year gap I don't think I'll ever be able to overcome."

She shrugged. "Well, I don't have many friends, so I'll take what I can get from you."

"I think I can do that."

"It would have been a damn shame otherwise."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're really something."

"That is the plan." She tossed him a smirk. "Otherwise this bad reputation is just a bad reputation."

* * *

He knocked on her door. She'd left to take a call yesterday and hadn't returned. Sure, they were pretty much done, she didn't normally do this. 

"Tony?" He called, knocking again. "Can I come in?"

Silence.

He tried the handle, finding it unlocked. He entered, but nothing seemed remiss. "Tony? It's Bruce. Banner. Just came to check up on you. I know you said your parents were flying out for the holidays. I was wondering if-"

She was sitting in the living room, staring into space. Her makeup had been washed off, but she was wearing the same clothes from the day before. Her face was swollen and an open but untouched bottle of Everclear sat in front of her. 

"Tony? Tony, honey, what happened?" He knelt down in front of her. Her hands were cold and she was shaking, vibrating just low enough you couldn't see. "Tony, talk to me."

She didn't answer. 

"Oh God." He left her there, running to her phone and index, looking up the name of the man he knew she cared about most and dialling the number. 

_"Hello?"_

"Sargent Rhodes?"

_"Who the hell is this?"_

"I'm a friend of Tony's - Bruce Banner. I just came to check up on her and she's not doing alright. I'm going to call an ambulance after I hang up with you, but I think she needs someone who knows her better than me right now."

_"Give her the phone."_

He unhooked the extra length of line and threaded it over to her, holding the receiver to her ear. "It's James, your friend. He wants to talk to you."

She didn't acknowledge anything until Rhodes started to talk, the receiver loud in the still, silent space. 

_"Baby girl, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need me to come home? I can drive from base right now. I'm in DC - I'll take a flight and be there in three hours."_

She cracked a smile, then her eyes began to water and her breath hitched. It was little more than a whisper, shattered and disillusioned. "They're dead, Rhodey."

_"Who, sweetheart? Who died?"_

"Mom and Howard." Her voice cracked and her throat closed, the sobs she'd managed a respite from breaking loose once again. "His fucking drunk driving."

_"I'm leaving now. I'll be there in four hours. Give the phone to Bruce, please."_

He took the receiver she'd not been holding and put it back to her ear as she began to cry whole-heartedly again. "Hi."

_"I need you to take care of her until I get there. I'll drive myself in. CalTech, right?"_

"Yes."

 _"Don't try to move her. Make her drink water, keep her away from booze and feed her as many unsalted saltines as you can. She won't fight you if they taste like nothing. If she has soup, you can try that, too. Something soft, like chicken noodle broth. Don't leave her alone in the apartment until I get there. I'll take care of everything else after I arrive."_ Rhodes' voice became threatening.  _"If you do anything to her, I will make you into a coat. Do you understand?"_

"Yessir."

Rhodes abruptly cut the call. 

 | | | 

Four hours and sixteen minutes after he'd rung Sargent Rhodes, there was a knock at the door.

Tony was drinking a little coffee cup of warm chicken soup broth and didn't even flinch. She'd cried herself dry again and had retreated, only moving when nudged. 

He opened the door to find the Sargent in his fatigues still, only missing his wedge, and immediately stepped aside. Rhodes dropped a heavy-sounding duffel at the door and walked with God-given purpose over to Tony. 

He sat down next to her on the couch, gently extricating the cup from her hands and tilting her face to meet his gaze. 

"Hey honey." He crooned, so soft and gentle compared to the harsh way their call had ended. "I'm here. You can let it all out."

She buried her face into the open vee of his fatigue jacket and began to weep again, stuttering between broken breaths the story she'd been told by the state police who had called the school trying to find her. 

Bruce politely left them alone, locking the door on his way out so they wouldn't be interrupted. She needed to grieve, and he'd already done all he could for her. 

 | | | 

"Where's Tony?" Betty asked, sitting down next to him where their engineer would normally go. "She's not been around for weeks."

"Her parents got into a car crash." He replied softly. "They both died."

"Oh." Betty covered her mouth, sympathy overtaking her expression. "That's terrible. And so close to Christmas."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to stay on campus. Just in case."

She pat his knee. "You're a good man, Bruce."

"She's an old child. Her best friend is here, but just in case."

"Of course, of course." She kissed his forehead. "I'll bring some leftovers for you both from my family."

"You'll have to pass on my regrets to your family for reneging on my invite."

"I think they can make an exception." She cupped his face. "I'll tell the rest of the team and make sure they don't mention it. Are you okay working with her alone until she's okay?"

"She won't want to be babied, but yeah, I'll take care of her."

Betty nodded. "I'll make sure it's done."

 | | | 

When he'd called a day later, he was not surprised that Rhodes answered the phone. He'd not asked to see her, but asked what they needed. Rhodes had given him a list, and then asked he gather some extra things. Lots of soups and soup mixes, at least three boxes of crackers, peanut butter, eggs, bacon, spinach, chick peas, black beans, whole chickens and scallops. Epsom salt, Gatorade, instant coffee and baby wipes were not expected items, but he came with it all nonetheless. 

Rhodes had given him cash in return and an update on her state of mind, then asked for a number to contact him at. Bruce gave him his personal house line, then his extension at the university.

It was January 9th when she appeared at his door

"Hi."

"Hi." He stalled for a minute, then stepped back. "Uh, come in."

She shuffled in awkwardly. "Look, I just wanted to come by to thank you. Rhodey told me about everything you did for us. I'm also glad you didn't push to see me. I wasn't . . . in a good spot. Rhodey also said you called him and had him come down."

"You said he was like a brother to you. I thought seeing him might . . . help, or something." He rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head. "Happy to help?"

"I'm just really grateful." She stepped up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Bruce."

"Of course." He hugged her back, letting his grip tell her how glad he was that she's on the mend, that he cares about her wellbeing. 

"You sure you're still not up for dating?" She joked. "You're boyfriend shaped."

He let himself laugh, just to feel her giggles against his chest. "You can just call them love handles."

"Brucie-bear! I would never!"

"I know, honey." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

* * *

Her eighteenth birthday came and went with only a passing joke about being legal. 

All of them, especially him, we're too concerned with the explosion that had rocked the collider and almost killed him. 

Almost.

The . . . The  _monster_ it made of him was something else entirely. It felt like blacking out, green mist just overtaking his vision and consuming who he thought he was. It was horrible and terrifying and there was only one person who looked at him without fear. 

Tony. 

* * *

He woke up in an expensive hotel in Hollywood. He last recalled something calling itself Abomination attacking, the military showing up. Accessing memories of the Hulk was more than a little difficult. 

More clearly, he recalled Tony catching him as he came back to himself. She'd come running into the rubble, chasing after him, and had been the one there to haul him over her shoulders and run away. 

"Don't push yourself." She appeared from the bathroom with a glass of water and some Tylenol. "Take it easy."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. You beat up the other angry green thing, then I got you back to your beautiful dusky complexion and away from the drama."

"That sounds severely edited."

"And I think it's better it remains that way." She handed him the glass. "Drink. You fly out to Canada tomorrow morning."

He almost choked. "Canada?"

"Colonel Ross, Betty's dad? He wants to kill the Hulk and thinks the best way is to kill you. I've got you a booked flight and a Canadian bank account under another name. You'll be safe there."

"Tony- How- You're  _eighteen_. How did you manage this?"

She smiled crookedly. "Trust fund kid who happens to be a genius? Plane tickets and a bank account aren't exactly difficult to obtain."

"You're something else."

She pet his hair. "Unfortunately for you, this is a pretty high-profile place and now Ross knows I'm with you. I've gotta go before he tracks me here, and then finds you. There's clothes in the closet for you, a duffel bag and a suitcase of essentials. A driver will be here at eight sharp tomorrow. Your passport and details are all in a manilla envelope on the desk - don't forget them."

"Tony-"

She kissed the top of his head and stood. "I don't mean to info dump and run, but I have to go. I'll see you around sometime, Brucie-bear."

He couldn't conjure anything to say as she pulled on her scuffed boots and left the hotel room as if she'd never been.

He collapsed back onto the lush bedding. "Just who the hell were her parents?"

 


	2. Fast Forward

Bruce had managed to keep himself relatively quiet in the years following his disaster and subsequent flee to Canadian soil and sovereign safety from Colonel Ross. He had stayed there a while before starting to travel, where he was eventually cornered in India by Agent Romanov. 

That was fine. He could handle that. He was hidden with SHIELD as much as anywhere else. He could handle what they wanted him to do. He could even handle Tony Stark being the one they wanted him to work with. 

Until she walked in the room. 

Navy pencil skirt and matching blazer with just a suit vest, patterned dark blue tartan with gold, and patent leather black stilettos high and sharp. No blouse under the vest, just a straight view of her cleavage and the blazing light of the ARC Reactor. 

Once his heart restarted, he realized she looked just the same. Wavy brown-black hair bouncing around her shoulders and along the line of her back, sharp, minimalist makeup around the eyes and no lipstick, just a glittery gloss. She looked like she'd walked out of a press conference and into the helicarrier's makeshift boardroom. 

She also had barely aged since CalTech. She'd gotten a little fuller, sharper lines to her face and a more adult air to her, but otherwise, just the same. There was barely a line on her face. 

She caught sight of him, doing his very best to hide in the back of the group, and grinned hawkishly. It eliminated any doubt he might have had that they were different. He could practically see her in her black boots, denim shorts and cut off Captain America tee, like back in California. 

**Want.**

He savagely stomped down on the Hulk's impulse, much to to their combined disappointment. He had to, for his own sanity. 

She was far from underage now. 

**Want!**

_For the love of God, stop it!_ It was already hard enough to concentrate on what was happening with her in the room, confident and easy and so effortlessly sexy. 

"It's a stabilizing agent." She said, snapping him out of his daze. Right, the problem at hand. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD."

She continued to round the table, powerful and gorgeous, tapping Thor's bicep. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

She wandered over to the screens facing out over the sea of navigation officers. 

"Raise the mizzen mast. Ship the top sails."

The agents below her stopped working, some wearing disgust on their face, others surprise. She abruptly pointed over to the right. 

"That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice . . . but we did. How does Fury see these?"

"He turns." Hill replied, sarcastic. 

"Sounds exhausting." She muttered, beginning to play around with the screens. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source, of high energy density. Something to-" She snapped her fingers playfully, "-kickstart the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, disbelieving. 

"Last night." Tony answered blithely. She glanced around, as if that wasn't something miraculous to accomplish. "The packet. Selvig's notes? The extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve interrupted, clearly irritated at the showmanship.

Bruce just ducked his head, shifting around slightly to hide his amusement. "He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the colloumb barrier."

" _Unless_  Selvig managed to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." She returned, locking gazes with him again. She's so intense, but so comfortable, pacing around the table like a lazy jaguar. 

"Well, if he did that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

She strides toward him, heels clicking purposefully, but her smile sweetly casual. She gestured to him grandly. "Finally. Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered to himself. 

"It's good to meet you,  _Doctor Banner_." Her smirk is predatory. "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparallelled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a enormous green rage monster."

Hulk's memory-

_"Bruce! Bruce it's me!" She stopped just around the edge of the rubble, covered in dust and small debris. She looked like she'd run from the safe zone to find him._

_Hulk turned on her aggressively._

_"Woah, there, big guy." She said, idiotically coming closer. "I'm not here to hurt you. I wanna help you. You and Brucie-bear in there. Why don't you take a seat for me, huh? You're too tall for me."_

_Hulk sat, staring at her. She didn't approach him with fear, like Betty had. She wasn't worried. She grinned, instead, standing really close and petting Hulk's face._

_"See? I'm not mean. I didn't think you were either."_

_Hulk leaned into the gentle, but firm touch. There was no hesitation here. She didn't see a monster._

_"Like Tony."_

_"And here I was thinking we'd need introductions." Her grin got wider. "I hope Bruce only told you the good stuff about me."_

_"Good Tony."_

_"That's the spirit." She placed her other hand on his chest, leaning in to kiss his nose. Hulk really liked that. "I do need a favour from you. No hurting required."_

_Hulk nodded._

_"I need you to let Bruce back out for me, okay? I need to get you guys to safety."_

_"Smash hurt!"_

_"Nonono." She pressed down on him, as if she could stop him, but Hulk listened anyway, his anger fizzling out quickly around her. She was always good to them. Cared about them. "I can help you without anymore hurt. You're just too big, big guy. I need someone Bruce-sized. And Bruce is Bruce-sized. I can help you, but I need you small."_

_Hulk didn't want to go, but she said no more hurt. He weighed it for a moment, before his vision started to clear, then go dark._

-flashed before his eyes and all he could do was swallow it, along with his nerves. 

"Thanks."

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube." Fury said, appearing out of nowhere. Tony didn't waver in his presence. "I was hoping you would join him."

They glanced at each other, Tony's gaze almost sultry. He had to resist a flush. 

"Might wanna start with that stick of his." Steve burst out. "Works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury replied. "And I want to know how Loki used it to turn two of the brightest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor murmured, frowning. "I don't-"

"I do!" Steve burst out, then quieted back down. "I- I understood that reference."

Tony rolled her eyes in the singlemost fed-up expression he'd ever seen, then turned to him. "Shall we play, Doctor?"

He ducked his head, unable to keep the heat from rising to his face this time. "This way, Miss."

* * *

Tony was refreshingly business the moment they hit the lab, stopping to change briefly into a pair of relaxed jeans and a comfortably worn Black Sabbath shirt. She was still coyly flirtatious, but there was nothing extravagant or outrageous about it. She was shorter than he remembered, being in running shoes now, but that was fine. 

That did, however, leave him time to think. 

Her life fit so much better in perspective. Her young age working on such a high calibre project, the abrupt death of her parents right near Christmas, her active sex life before being legal, how protective Rhodes had been of her, her unabashed pursuit of him. 

He was more grateful than ever at his hesitance and denial all those years ago. That did, however, make him feel bad now. He'd been gawking at her not an hour ago, hot and bothered by her public persona. She was the slutty billionaire, and she was owning and using that reputation. Of course she would set herself that way, especially in such a setting. Casual, like this, she was quiet and work-oriented. He was fetishizing her, just like everyone else. 

And sure, he'd always followed her career - she was a brilliant engineer who had contributed more in her teenage years to the advancement of science than he had in his entire life - and seen some of the headlines. He knew well what her public profile was, who the world believed she was.  Being written off as an easy whore was an excellent shield for how dangerously intelligent she actually was. It also made her displays of that danger - like her appearance before that Congressional panel - that much more shocking and effective. He was assuming far too much about her, inserting himself where he didn't deserve-

"Bruce."

He snapped his head up, catching her gaze. She looked sympathetic and friendly. 

"You're way overthinking."

"Huh?"

Her smile turned wicked. "The offer still stands."

He flushed from his chest up to the roots of his hair. 

She laughed, gliding around the tables to brush a curl off his forehead. "Brucie-bear, did you really think I'd forget you?"

"I'm going to be honest here, it took me until just now to put two and two together."

She paused, taken aback, before an impossibly fond look overcame her. "Aww, honey. Did you not know who I was back then either?"

"No?"

She chuckled, that fondness only growing deeper. "And you liked me anyway."

He blinked. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"Plenty of reasons." She drifted off, back over to her briefcase workshop. "Not the least of which that infamous reputation you were just mulling over."

"I, uh, I wasn't-"

"Bruce. Give me some credit." She raised an eyebrow. "I know what gets spread around. It just doesn't bother me like it does Pepper."

"I guess not."

She turned, leaning against the table. "It's the territory. I'd have had that reputation just by not being married at thirty. Such is the life of a celebrity in a STEM field."

He ducked his head. "Can't say I'm not guilty of reading those headlines."

"Well, there's one good thing to come of meeting again like this."

He choked on a laugh. "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

That wicked smile was back, sharp and seductive. "I'm very legal now."

The blush that had been fading came back full force.

"I also really like that purple on you. Brings out the olive of your skin tone. I imagine it compliments green really well too."

**Want.**

He laughed to cover the rumble, the nerves the Hulk's mutterings always brought out. 

"I, uh, don't really think you want to go down that road with me anymore."

She waved his complaints away. "Why not? Have you been irradiated a second time I managed to miss?"

He choked. "No!"

"Then there's nothing to you I haven't already seen." She cocked her head at him, more serious. "If you're not attracted to me, that's fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Hulk roiled in the back of his mind. "Oh, that is  _not_ the problem."

She hopped up onto the desk, that sultry position she'd had in CalTech perfected to precision-strike his willpower. She wasn't a gangly teen anymore - she was a woman, with rough hands he would love to feel in his hair and thighs he wanted wrapped around his waist or head with no preference. His body thrummed with the desire to take what she was offering, only exacerbated by the Hulk's eternally nominal self-control. 

"Then what is?"

"I don't- I don't want to be one of the guys who just goes for it." He hissed from between his teeth. "That's not the right words."

"You're not the fuck and flee type?" She offered. 

He sighed heavily. "I've always liked you, Tony, sexy or not. I'm not- With the Hulk-"

"I'm sure there's ways we can work around that little issue." She winked. "I've got thighs, after all."

He felt himself begin to change, the green lighting up his eyes. 

She held up a hand. "Not yet, big guy. I'll let you know when I'm ready for you."

To his surprise and relief, Hulk settled back down, somewhat content. 

"How did you do that?"

"He's you. He's just transparent about what he wants." She slid off the desk, going back to her scanners as Steve rounded the corner. "We'll address this another time."

* * *

It wasn't long after that when everything went to hell, and honestly, Bruce didn't remember most of it. He had flashes of the argument in the lab, Tony squaring off against Steve and then an explosion and Natasha's terrified face before green overtook him. 

He woke up in the ruins of a warehouse to a janitor tossing him pants. 

He considered the events that followed fairly well-publicized. The Hulk being lauded as a hero was something he'd not anticipated, but what he does recall, even from the Hulk's mind, was Tony and the nuke. 

He remembered feeling the fear, the terror and the echo of Steve's voice. 

"Are you sure? That's a one way trip."

"Save the rest for the turn, J." She replied, completely dismissive, then her comm cut off. 

Hulk had stared up after her, as she vanished into the wormhole, and through the haze of rage and pain, he began to mourn. The order to close the portal came, and it began to close. 

Then she fell through, just as it closed. 

Hulk didn't waste time getting to his feet. His own pain, the pain he shared with Bruce and was rapidly healing from, was nothing compared to their combined desire to see her  _not die_ on impact. 

The roar he released when Thor pulled off her visor to find her breathless was one of sheer fury - they'd just gotten their only friend back, and she had to go and die.

She gasped awake, the suit jerking with her, gasping desperately for breath. "What the hell."

Steve began to smile, both of the blondes immensely relieved.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." She said, sounding somewhat desperate.

"We won." Steve replied, at a loss for words. 

"Oh. Alright, yay! Great job, guys." She made an aborted little hand gesture, voice breaking in pain. "Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's just- take a day." She looked over at Hulk, conversationally. "You ever tried shawarma?"

Hulk grunted, Steve smiling down at her. 

"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Hulk liked her even more. 

"We're not finished yet." Thor pointed out gently. 

She nodded, still a little bit out of it. "Right. But then shawarma after."

* * *

Renovations at Stark Tower went remarkably quickly, but then, she had all the money she needed to throw at the project.

It wasn't long before the offer came to move into the Tower, each Avenger given their own floors and one common floor with all the amenities. 

For the first little while, Bruce didn't see much of Tony. She was busy negotiating clean up and budgets, allocating costs and running the public front of the Avengers. 

But boy, when he did see her again, it was amazing. 


End file.
